Raph and Traximus
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Two friends, have fun with each other but a surprise awaits a turtle. (I'm sorry for my bad english) contain: tickling


Raphael was in the village at Traximus, Raximus was pleased that his old friend had come to visit, and suggested that they might take a little wrestling match. Raphael was instantly excited about it.

"What does the winner receive as a prize?" he asked excitedly.

"Well ... if you win, I'll offer you a meal, but if I win ... well it's a surprise." Traximus said cunningly, he had a little idea in his mind, so that he would not immediately reveal.

And Raphael did not want to ask anything, but he would like to already get to fight.

And so the guys started wrestling with each other, Raphael took advantage of his small size and speed in the pitch, and Traximus, in turn, used force and speed in the attacks. It became a fierce wrestling.

For a moment it seemed that Raphael was victorious, but a surprise surprise, the raximus was a Gladiator warrior, and an experienced fighter, Raphael had forgotten it completely, and it was a bad mistake.

Traximus had spared his powers and waited for a suitable opportunity to strike, now Traximus made a new move, Raphael began to get tired, and it was his mark.

he jumped on top of Raphael, and before Raphael had time to do anything, Traximus tied Raphaello's legs and arms to the rope.

Raphael is not left to wonder how Traximus had got the rope? But I tried to get back on her feet, but it was not easy when her legs were firmly tied.  
Raphael tried to get free but in vain, and finally his strength ran out.

"Well, I got you," said Traximus with satisfaction, he had been amused by Raphaello's attempt to get free. And it was also particularly pleased and surprised how easy it was to get a tough turtle stick. But he admitted it in mind that Raphael was a tough opponent for him.

"Let me go! This is not funny!" Raphaello shouted angrily, him very much annoyed by the fact that Traximus had tricked him, and he did not like this.

"Oh really?" Traximus asked, and decided to slightly tease the little Raphaello.

He began to tickle Raphael foot, Raphael did not want to laugh, but the tickling became so overwhelming, that in the end he was forced to laugh.

"Nooo! HAHAHAHA! Help! HAHAHAHAHAA! Raphael shouted and laughed.

But Traximus just smiled and enjoyed his little play.

" Well look at that, Is the little hot head also a tough laugh? is it? **of course, is** , " he said with a smile and continued to tickle Raphael.

In the end, Traximus little tired of their play, and stopped tickling.

"Why are you doing this?" Raphael asked and looked slightly afraid of Traximus.

"Well boy," Traximus began and patted the turtle head.

"I have long been looking for myself followers, and you might fit well as a new Master Gladiator, with good education, and with my good guidance, you will certainly be successful. " Traximus explained and smiled.

Raphael was terrified of Traximus, cold sweat drops on his forehead, and he trembled with fear.

 **"No, I want to go home!"** Raphael cried out, trying again to get free.

But Traximus just laughed kindly, and raised Raphael's bridal style, and began to carry him somewhere.

"No, put me down!"Raphael objected, she did not care that she sounded like a little kid. he wanted to go home.

"Calm down, little one, no worries, I'll take care of you. "Traximus whispered.

But that did not help, Raphael closed his eyes and hoped someone would help.

"Raphael! Wake up!" The voice of Leonardo was heard, and then Raphael opened his eyes and found himself in his own room.

He noticed that the blanket was wrapped around him. And worried Leonardo next to him.

"Are you all right brother? I heard you cried," Leonardo asked, worried. Then Raphael realized that she had dreamed, and in sleep she was wrapped up in her blankets.

"Yeah ... I'm fine, I saw only a small nightmare," Raphael said, and was glad that everything was just a bad dream.

But he hoped that sleep would not really be realized, he did not want to get rid of his family, or to become a Gladiator.

Leonardo smiled and helped his brother up from the hammock.

end.


End file.
